


Breathe Me

by cherryvanilla



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is au natural.  Arthur, to his surprise, loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Body Hair kink prompt on Cherrybina's Kink Fest.

Eames is nothing like the guys Arthur usually goes for. He’s used to perfectly put together men who exfoliate and use expensive moisturizer on their skin. He’s used to skinny twinks who wax their arms, chests and most importantly, their groin. Eames is different. Eames uses lever 2000 on his body and Pert shampoo on his hair. His entire medicine cabinet makes Arthur cringe. To Eames, the only facial a man should ever engage in is one that contains spunk. Eames doesn’t shave any part of his body aside from his face and even that can be few and far between unless he’s on a job. He’ll never accompany Arthur to a spa and he’ll never understand why Arthur takes forty-five minutes in the bathroom on the rare mornings they wake up together as opposed to Eames’ ten.

The conglomerate of these facts should send Arthur running for the hills; and this is without even touching the man’s fashion sense. Instead, Arthur finds he can’t get enough of him. For some reason he loves the feel of Eames’ unshaven chest under his perfectly smooth palms, loves running his manicured nails up and down Eames’ bulked-up arms, feeling the hair catch against them.

But most of all, Arthur loves burying his face in Eames’ wild and totally untamed bush. He adores sliding between Eames’ parted thighs, trailing his hands up and down his hairy thighs, Eames naked and panting while Arthur just breathes against him, mouthing the base of his cock without intent. Instead, Arthur focuses his attention on the mat of curls there, the already damp with sweat. He licks at them again and again and the smell of it, along with Eames’ natural musk, makes his dick throb. Eames combs his fingers through Arthur’s hair but he doesn’t demand. Arthur rubs his smoothly shaven cheek against the coarse hair, delighting in the scrap of it. He knows his skin will be red and rough at the end of this; it’s what he’s craving.

Arthur nuzzles his nose into Eames’ bush, dropping lower to mouth his balls. His tongue darts out and he feels Eames’ fingers tighten on his scalp. Arthur rolls one into his mouth, then the other, letting his breath fan over Eames’ hot skin, all the while nuzzling into the patches of hair.

“You love this,” Eames gasps and when Arthur glazes up he sees Eames’ hand clasp around his cock. Arthur moves fast, knocking Eames’ hand away. He mouths along the base of Eames’ cock, lips brushing the dark curls which are now soaked from a combination of perspiration and Arthur’s mouth. He feels a few strands on his tongue, tickling and he doesn’t even care, can’t even bring himself to sputter.

“You don’t get to touch,” Arthur murmurs against him. Eames whines while Arthur rubs his face all along Eames’ cock, up and down before turning his attention back to the coarse hair, nosing at it again, inhaling. He could get drunk on this. Eventually, he starts cupping Eames’ balls in his palm and then moves lower to circle his hole with intent, silently letting Eames know his next course of action. Because, well, Eames is hairy everywhere and this includes his ass. Arthur’s been with men who make sure they shave there as well. Hell, he does it himself. But Eames… Arthur can taste him already, even before he’s bending his head to part Eames’ cheeks and lick at his hole which is peppered with dark hair. Arthur gets him wet and filthy with his tongue, slicks him up until he’s dripping, until the hairs are stuck together and sloppy. And then he shoves his tongue inside and losing himself in Eames’ smell and taste and au natural body. Arthur’s fingers are wet from his own saliva and he toys at the wet hairs near his tongue with the tip of his finger before sliding it inside. Eames is arching off the bed now and his hands are on Arthur’s temples, pushing down, fucking himself against Arthur’s face. Arthur takes it all, moaning in encouragement as Eames’ muscles clench around his mouth and finger.

“Arthur… let me..”

Arthur nods his head, hoping Eames gets it. He’s certain he does when Eames’ hips thrust up higher and he feels the loss of a hand against the side of his head. Eames cries out when he comes and Arthur knows the bastard angled it so it hit Arthur. He can feel a splash of it on his forehead.

He just hopes it didn’t get in his hair.


End file.
